


What Do You Mean You're Fine?

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Juliet gets injured, Romeo is anxious, Tybalt's fucking pissed, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh just take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Juliet is hurt and Romeo and Tybalt rush to go see her. Short prompt for tveckling on tumblr.





	What Do You Mean You're Fine?

 Tybalt dragged Romeo by his shirt collar towards his car, his footsteps thunderous in the quiet of the evening. Romeo let himself be pulled forward, a serious expression settled on his face. Tybalt practically ripped open the passenger door, motioning Romeo in with an irritated gesture. Romeo obliged, ducking into the car as Tybalt went around to the other side. Romeo had just enough time to buckle up and close the door before Tybalt was tearing out of the driveway, eyes focused on the road ahead. His face was deceptively calm even as his hands held onto the steering wheel with a death grip. Romeo watched him quietly, anxiety making his heart race in his chest. Romeo wondered if Tybalt was as torn up as he was. Thoughts of everything that could have possibly gone wrong bounced around in his head, and he fought to keep his breathing even as Tybalt drove towards the hospital.

* * *

 The bright lights and sterile smell of the emergency room made Romeo dizzy. He wondered whether or not it had to do with his childhood or with his growing anxiousness, but he pushed the thoughts aside as a nurse led the two through the hospital halls. When they reached the right room, Romeo watched as Tybalt’s barely restrained anger melted away and his calm expression broke, tears already starting to well in his eyes. Romeo followed his gaze and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Juliet was lying on the hospital bed, her face swollen with darkening bruises and covered in bandages. Her eyes were closed, but they opened slowly when Tybalt and Romeo entered the room. Despite her injuries, she gave them a soft smile, and Romeo could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

 “Juliet,” Tybalt said, barely a whisper. He walked toward her slowly, and Romeo noticed that he was starting to shake. 

 “Hey Tybalt,” Juliet replied softly, her voice rough and small. 

 “What...what happened to you?” Tybalt asked. He sat down beside Juliet on the bed, his hand balled into fists as he tried to calm down. 

 “Don’t worry about it, Tybalt. I’m fine,” Juliet replied, setting her hand gently on his. 

 Tybalt couldn’t hide his flinch, and Romeo could only guess that having his words turned back on him couldn’t be fun. But Romeo felt his face heat up at her words, and he felt anger heating his blood.

 “What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!” Romeo stepped forward, watching Juliet’s gaze shift to his face.

 “Romeo-”

 “No, Juliet, please don’t try to convince me, convince  _ us _ , that what happened is fine. You’re in the hospital! There’s nothing  _ fine  _ about this situation!” The tears that had formed earlier slipped down his cheeks, and his voice shook with the effort it took to stay calm. “You don’t have to lie to us, Juliet. We love you. We just want to know what happened. Who hurt you?”

 A flash of guilt crossed Juliet’s battered face, and she sighed quietly. “I don’t know who it was. I don’t remember much, I just remember being attacked on my way home. I didn’t even know someone called the police until I woke up here.”

 Romeo relaxed, and Juliet took his hand in hers, giving him another small smile before turning her attention back to Tybalt. “Mom and Dad?”

 “They’re on the way,” He responded before his expression darkened. “I’m going to kill whoever did this to you, I-”

 “Tybalt,” Juliet cut him off, gently squeezing his hand. Tybalt’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I’ll be okay, the doctors said I wasn’t too seriously injured. I’ll get better, I promise.”

 Romeo nudged Tybalt with his free hand, and Tybalt met his stare. The look they shared was brief, but it spoke of something else: understanding. They wouldn’t let anyone hurt Juliet ever again. Not if they could help it. 


End file.
